This invention relates to a communication management system for a plurality of users to exchange comments.
For multi-user communication over a network, posting a comment such as a message, photo, and video to a virtual site (community) created on the network is done to share the information among the participants.
Systems for implementing such communication include instant messaging applications and Internet chatting. To create a community in such a system for implementing communication, some ways have been proposed.
One way is that a user who creates a community becomes the administrator of the community and includes users in the community to have communication. Another way is that a participant of the community invites a third person to the community to increase the participants to have communication.
One of the background art of this invention is JP 2009-199368 A. JP 2009-199368 A discloses a technique to maintain the quality of a community by receiving approval of a user already participating in the community before adding a new participant to the community. Such a way for a user to participate in a community is suitable for personal communication or communication within a group having a single purpose.